continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily
Emily, born Maya Hartwell, is Alec Sadler's girlfriend. Sent by Escher to protect Alec, Emily developed genuine feelings for Alec in the process. Biography History Maya Hartwell was charged with two years, less a day, for extortion, and two assault charges but was not convicted. After the mysterious apparent suicide of a boyfriend, Maya Hartwell "disappeared." It is unclear if Escher assisted Maya to re-identify her self as Emily in order to escape her murky past. Season 2 Emily initiated contact with Alec at a coffee house he frequented, sometimes even with Kiera Cameron. She later admitted to following him there. Alec tried to work up the nerve to talk to her, but Emily began conversation to get close to him, commencing Escher's orders of protection. On the second date, Emily asked Alec about his lab. At the time of Julian Randol's trial, her relationship with Alec had moved ahead, as they had awoken together in bed the day that Alec was supposed to testify. After Alec left, still torn about if he was to tell the truth or lie for his mother, she laid back in bed, insulting herself. Later, she awoke to sound of the front door opening. She threw on some clothes and went to check who it was. She was then attack by a Freelancer, who she killed in hand-to-hand combat after he was searching for Alec. Then, she calls to request a "cleaner" to remove the body. She discretely took Alec's ARC program to Escher, after pretending to destroy it in front of a manipulated Alec. Eventually, Emily developed true feelings for Alec. Wanting to end her deception to Alec, Emily asked Escher to let her out of their agreement. Escher then told her that she could be free of his orders if she steals the Quantum Device for him. Further complications ensued when Kellog confronted Emily about her lies and mysterious past. Kellog threatened to expose her if she fails to convince Alec to resurrect ARC. Emily then told Alec that she needs to disappear, saying her past is catching up to her. Alec offered to come with her, Emily happily agreed, told him to pack his things and they could go. However, they are interrupted when Alec receives confirmation Jason and he share DNA indicating that they are father and son. Travis Verta also suddenly arrived to take Elena's CPS suit and have it synced with his CMR by Alec. Using injury or death to Emily as incentive, Travis successfully convinced Alec to oblige. Misunderstanding the occurrence, and what Travis was talking about in the lab, a frustrated Emily required future explanation from Alec. At Jason's place, Emily and Alec tried to get him to talk about his family although Jason answered cryptically. Tired of deception, Emily finally told Alec she works for Escher. Kiera and her partner Carlos entered with guns drawn, then, were followed by the arrival of five freelancers. In the ensuing gunfight, Emily threw the time travel device off the roof. Kiera decided to go after the device, and Emily was shot by the freelancer Miller. Alec then rushed to Emily's side, watched her die in his arms upon exchanging their last words. Wanting someone to blame, Alec soon met with Emily's boss, Escher. After finding out Escher is his father and that he placed Emily with him for protection, Alec verbally blamed Kiera for not being there to protect Emily. Although he later contacted her, it was revealed to be a deception to get the Quantum Device. Whether or not Alec truly blamed Kiera for Emily's death is unknown. In hopes of preventing Emily's demise, despite multiple promises to send Kiera to 2077, Alec chose to time travel with the device. Season 3 Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters